hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Puerto Rico (OC)
Puerto Rico 'is a fan made character for the anime series and web comic, '''Hetalia Axis Powers. '''Representing the island of Puerto Rico, officially called '''Commonwealth of Puerto Rico '(Spanish: ''Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico''', lit. "Free Associated State of Puerto Rico"), a country in the northeast Caribbean, east of the Dominican Republic and west of both the United States Virgin Islands and the British Virgin Islands. Her human name is Krystal Amapola Garcia. Attributes Appearance Puerto Rico has wavy, long, brown hair with blue-green eyes. While she was under Spanish rule, she had her hair braided into a bun and held it back with a brooch. She has been seen wearing traditional ''Jibara ''dresses, but prefers to wear jean shorts, tank tops and slippers. She has rounded eyes to signify her African heritage, light copper skin, from her Indian heritage, and blue-green eyes from her American and European heritage. When she was a child, she was a thin young girl. She was timid, and rarely spoke at all. When she was discovered by Spain, she was named "''La Isla del Encanto" ''by her beauty, meaning she is a rather pretty girl. Personality and Interests Puerto Rico is a bipolar, sarcastic and sassy young girl with an identity complex. Having the mix of a variety of countries, it is hard for her to keep her roots, there for she has placed different dates of the year for different festivals. America himself helps her as well by making a festival in honor of her people. She loves food and eats pretty much everything, from poultry to seafood, much like America himself. Her favorite dessert is arroz con dulce, a dessert eaten specially in Christmas, made with rice and coconut milk. Her favorite place to clear her mind is ''El Moro, ''for the waves crashing on the rocky coast is the perfect relaxation therapy. In the beginning of her history, Puerto Rico couldn't communicate well with other countries, since she had her own indigenous language. Her only way of learning Spanish was through body language, and due to the language exchange, she implemented many indigenous words to the Castilian language, like ''hamaca, huracán ''and ''tobacco. '' English was eventually adopted as a secondary language when Spain handed her over to America in the Spanish-American war. This led to Anglicism being created in Puerto Rico, the consequence being her way of speaking Spanglish, occasionally using some colorful language when she's mad. Many other continental Latin Nations are quick to joke about the nasal way she speaks and how she scrapes, rather than rolls, her ''R. She tends to get pissed every time someone mentions it, but later shrugs it off when noticing it makes her unique and boasting about her long history of famous salseros, busting out a few of her salsa moves, as well as even throwing some few reggaeton raps of her own. She can usually be found dancing to ''Bomba and Plena, ''two of the most famous folkloric music developed through African influence in Puerto Rico. Salsa, however, was made by her brother Cuba, making it's way to her ears. Puerto Rico started to imitate Cuba in the genre, sparking up the 20th century. ''Merengue ''also holds much importance to Puerto Rico's life. She specially enjoys dancing with Dominican Republic because he has a lively Latin fire that sets off whenever he dances with Krystal. Relationships America Puerto Rico and America have a strong love-hate brother-sister relationship, and this is where Puerto Rico's bipolarity strikes. They sometimes are in good terms acting like true siblings, other times they're in bad terms, acting like a wanna-be-divorced couple, and in other occasions, Puerto rico is being the rebel teenager wanting to leave the house and run away, but can't because she has a debt that she has to obligatorily pay. However, they almost always seem to be together. Spain Puerto rico didn't really see Spain much in his household, since he took care of a lot of colonies at the time, plus, Mexico was kind of problematic. One day, however, he called Puerto Rico to his office and made '''La Fortaleza '''and '''El Morro '''to defend her against invasions by England, France and other enemies. After she became America's, they maintained and amicable friendship and she is attempting to imitate his educational system. Cuba He is her older brother, and they are very close together. Puerto rico worked as a cheerleader for his independence, but when it came to her own, she failed and was grounded by America. Puerto Rico loves Cuba so much, that she adapted her flag designed from his, and even a few of her customs are originally his. After Cuba declared his independence and America cut all ties between the two, nothing was heard of him for a while, which alerted Puerto Rico very much. Prussia These two share a very close bond, none of them being known as actual countries. They relate as good friends, even if they don't share a history together, other than the World Wars, where Puerto fought along side America. They both admire each other's cultures and share a deep love for rock music, cartoons and animals. Category:Puerto Rico Category:Latin America